


A Sense of Power

by punk_pandame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Hot Sex, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Shower Sex, Top Uzumaki Naruto, sasuke may be top dog in the ring but he's a full-fledged bottom in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: Sasuke is an MMA fighter, Naruto is his hot boyfriend, and their favorite thing to do post-match is each other.All acts are consensual. No puppies were harmed in the making of this fic.COMPLETE, One Shot
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	A Sense of Power

Sasuke had always wanted power. It was a curse, really. Always hungry for something more. Too ambitious, too headstrong. Nothing could stop him once he decided to do something. If he'd become a politician, there would have been revolution. If he had become a businessman, he'd be making millions. Thankfully for everyone, the allure of the ring got to him long before the desire for social or financial capital ever could. 

Fighting for sport, at its core, was just a display of power. How hard you could hit someone else, how fast you could knock them down, how your strength compared to theirs. It was power in its most primal form. A modern reflection of the ancients, of gladiators in Rome and sumo wrestlers in Japan and lei tai in China. From the first time his knuckles hit a punching bag as a little boy, he was addicted. He had studied karate, jiu-jitsu, and judo. He had won countless medals and awards, even a scholarship or two. He studied part-time to become a sports physical therapist while fighting full-time. He didn't foresee using his education until he was ready to retire. _If_ he was ever ready to retire. Even if he stopped fighting officially, he could never give up training. He would do it until his body gave out completely. It gave him life.

The lights blared hot overhead. The crowd's roar, though loud, was not loud enough to drown out his pulse in his ears. His opponent was tired. Each movement lagged more than the last. Sasuke was only drawing more energy as time went on. His stamina felt endless. Time moved in slow motion. He saw an opening. He couldn't help but smirk. _Careless_. He swung a left hook, a kick to the ribs from the right. His opponent stumbled. He dove in for the grapple. He saw the fist come flying toward his face. _Gonna have to take this one_. It hit his cheekbone, not hard enough to break it and certainly not enough to stop him. He threw three consecutive punches, each connecting solidly, and when the opponent, dazed, raised his hand to protect himself, Sasuke went in for the kill. He grabbed the arm, pivoted on his knees to lie down beneath it, and locked his legs, creating an armbar. Ending long bouts with an armbar submission was his speciality, and the fool had left himself wide open for it. All he had to do was raise his hips for a tap-out. The referee launched himself toward them, redundantly. Sasuke had already released his opponent, stood back up, and pounded his chest just once. When the referee raised his hand to declare him the victor, he felt more than heard the crowd's cheers. He slammed his other fist to his chest three times. The crowd screamed louder. The fight itself had always his main motivation, but he'd be lying if he said the attention wasn't a fantastic bonus for him.

He caught one set of eyes in particular. In the front row, bright blue, blazing with the only fire that could match Sasuke's own. Naruto's smile was feral and proud, his teeth prominent. Sasuke held his gaze. Naruto winked, rising to meet him at the edge of the ring. Security knew damn well to let him through, or Sasuke would give them a much bigger problem. 

He exited the octagon's gate, jumping down instead of taking the stairs. The audience nearby erupted with screams. He held out a fist to them before Kakashi and Sakura swept him aside. He grabbed Naruto's arm on the way, going down toward the locker room. Security fended off the interviewers and paparazzi.

"Excellent job," Kakashi said, "as always."

"Thanks, Coach," he replied as he spit his mouth guard into Naruto's waiting hand. 

"We have to work on your stance. You're getting a little too fancy with the footwork for my liking."

"You look like a dancing monkey."

"Fuck off, Sakura." She shrugged.

"I calls it as I sees it," she said nonchalantly, examining his cheek as they walked and scribbling in her clipboard. 

Sasuke plopped onto the bench in the locker room. Sakura immediately dropped down in front of him, opening her bag and examining his injuries.

"I'm fine, Sakura."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"What's up with you today?" Naruto asked. "You seem grumpier than usual."

"I have newborns at home, I'm fucking exhausted."

"I keep offering to babysit," Kakashi sighed.

"No offense but I'd sooner throw the puppies in the garbage disposal than let you watch them."

"That's cruel."

"You can't even remember to feed yourself, let alone feed puppies every hour on the hour," she continued. "Plus, you hate cleaning. You'd leave my house a mess." Kakashi hung his head. Sakura tsked irritably. "Don't act like I'm saying anything new."

"How much work could some dogs possibly be?" Sasuke wondered aloud. He was starting to come down from the adrenaline rush, starting to feel the soreness. He was lucky, once again, to come out of the ring with only a few nasty bruises. Sakura's poking and prodding didn't help.

"Considering their mom is dead: a lot. I have to be Mom to five puppies at once."

"Hm..."

He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He hadn't anticipated Naruto's body to be there for him to rest it against. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, encouraging him to lean back on him.

"Sweaty bastard," he mumbled.

"Quit touching if you don't like it."

"I'll touch what I damn well please," he said, tugging a little harder than necessary. Sasuke suppressed a growl.

"Ew, stop. Let me at least finish the examination before you jump his bones."

" 'Jump his bones'? You're starting to sound like you're my age," Kakashi teased.

"Maybe it's because I'm constantly forced to be around pervy old men," she snapped, zipping her bag back up. "You're fine. Ice, heat, whatever. You know the drill. Anything feels wrong, give me a call."

"Mm-hm," Sasuke hummed distractedly as Naruto's hands worked their way down his neck, massaging deep into the muscles. He pushed up a bit, and his vertebrae gave a satisfying crack.

"Ugh! I wish you wouldn't do that to him, Naruto."

"I worked in a chiropractor's office, I know what I'm doing."

"You were the _secretary_." He waved a dismissive hand.

"Technicalities. I saw what they did, I learned, and I've never hurt him, have I?" _Not in any way I didn't want._ Sasuke chuckled to himself, and Naruto flicked his ear, clearly reading the thought. 

"Fine, be that way. Call me when you break his neck. Good night."

"Night, Sakura," they chorused. 

"I'll be going now, too. Rest up, okay?" Kakashi gave them each a pointed look. They both rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Coach."

The doors closed, leaving the two of them in total solitude. Sasuke's match had been the last of the night; everyone else had vacated to do interviews or watch from the stands or even just go home. _It's better that we're alone right now. I don't foresee us waiting until we get home..._

"You're stinky," Naruto said, now massaging Sasuke's shoulders.

"Then we should do something about that," he purred. Naruto's hands were strong and firm. No matter how many masseurs, chiropractors, or physical therapists he went to, he could never get someone better than Naruto. He was the only one willing to be as rough as he needed. _In more ways than one..._ As if one cue, Naruto knelt to wrap his arms around Sasuke from behind and plant a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his neck. A shiver ran through him, and he ran his hands along Naruto's arms in return.

"Let's get you in the shower."

"Mm-hm..." 

Sasuke turned around and drew Naruto into his lap, hoisting him up as he stood. Naruto pouted.

"Show-off."

"Not my fault I'm bigger and stronger than you," he teased. Naruto swatted at his head.

"You're not that much bigger, asshole! And I could pick you up just as easily." Sasuke snorted as he carried Naruto toward the showers.

"We'll see about that." Naruto's eyes flashed at the challenge.

"Put me down and I'll show you."

Sasuke smirked, setting him down on the tile floor. Naruto immediately pinned him to the wall, grinning, their mouths melding together in a deep kiss. Sasuke locked his legs around him and raised his hips, much the same way he'd created the armbar, but this time it produced a moment of friction that made them both part and gasp.

"You're so fucking sexy," Naruto panted, licking his way down Sasuke's neck and grinding into him. Sasuke moaned, pulling on the collar of Naruto's shirt. This was his favorite thing to do post-match: exchange one intense, primal clash for another. Turning Naruto's eyes lusty and face ruddy was just a different kind of power, a secret one only he got to see. Sasuke reveled in it as he jerked Naruto forward into another kiss, this one hungry. _Always wanting more, always wanting more..._ They worked together to get the buttons on Naruto's shirt undone. Sasuke watched it fall casually from his shoulders and pool on the floor before Naruto ripped his tank-top off over his head, too, revealing his bare skin. Sasuke's hands explored it as if it were the first time, as if he didn't have every contour of Naruto's body memorized by now. Naruto anchored his left hand in Sasuke's hair while his right teased the waistband of his trunks. Sasuke unlocked his legs and yanked them off, kicking them aside and kneeling to unbuckle Naruto's belt. Naruto gazed down at him, licking his lips. Sasuke felt breathless at the sight. He resisted the urge to sweep his leg and take him right there on the floor. Instead, he pulled Naruto's pants down. He kissed, licked, and sucked his way up Naruto's leg, paying extra attention to the sensitive spot on his inner thigh. Naruto moaned, both hands pressed flat to the wall above him, boxing him in as he stood back up. It was Sasuke's turn to tease his fingers along his waistband.

"About that shower-"

"Yeah, let's do it."

He set the water to lukewarm as Naruto kicked their pile of clothes aside, sauntering back toward Sasuke in his full glory. He bit back an undignified noise. He desperately wanted him, but he knew Naruto well enough to know this wouldn't go that quickly. _The wait will be worth it. He's so hot..._ Naruto met him with another kiss, less heady but no less passionate. Their bodies became slick against one another beneath the water. Sasuke clung to him, tilting his head to deepen their kiss, to let Naruto's tongue in further. He felt Naruto's smirk as he pulled away.

"Impatient?"

"Fuck off." 

"Make me."

Sasuke growled, pinning Naruto to the wall with the faucet, out of the water's spray. He held his wrists over his head, grinding his hips lewdly. Naruto gave a loud moan and arched up into him, only encouraging Sasuke to keep going.

"S-Sasu... ke."

"What?" he breathed, biting into Naruto's shoulder. He gave another loud groan.

"L-let me... ah!" Sasuke chuckled darkly as he grabbed them both in one hand, giving a languid pull. Naruto shut his eyes, blushing so hard his chest turned pink. "Clean first," he finally spat out.

"Mm... fine." 

Sasuke took Naruto's hips in his hands and swung him around, back into the shower. Naruto hung onto him with his arms around his shoulders, kissing him as he reached behind him to grab a shampoo bottle off the shelf. Sasuke was always smart enough to claim one before anyone else arrived. Naruto squeezed it directly onto Sasuke's head, and he gasped at the cold sensation. It didn't last long as Naruto began to lather it up. Sasuke closed his eyes, humming his appreciation. He could hear Naruto's smile in his voice.

"Isn't that much better?"

"Mm-hm."

"See why I wanted to wait until we're clean?"

"Mm-hm."

"Now let me hear you say it," Naruto coaxed, drawing Sasuke's earlobe between his teeth. He moaned, holding onto Naruto to keep from falling, his knees going weak.

"Y-you're right, clean first, let's wait," he mumbled quickly. Naruto laughed as he let go of his ear.

"There we go."

Sasuke began washing Naruto's hair while Naruto focused on getting Sasuke soaped up. Sasuke twitched when he touched the newly-forming bruises. Naruto whispered needless apologies; his touches were gentle, Sasuke's skin was just sensitive. Naruto washed himself as Sasuke rinsed off. _So he really is taking charge today. Won't even let me wash him back..._

"I know, you'll get your turn next time. Trust me," he said, as if in perfect response to the thought. He sealed the promise with a wink. _Well that certainly works, too._

Naruto approached him, setting the soap down on the shelf on his way. Sasuke allowed himself to get backed up against the wall again, the same one he'd pinned Naruto against. Naruto's feral grin returned as he planted his forearms on either side of Sasuke's head. Their teeth scraped together. Sasuke closed his eyes, wrapping around Naruto with arms and legs. Naruto pressed closer, distracting Sasuke with the grind of their hips while he fumbled with something nearby.

"What-?"

"I got it." Sasuke just barely heard the plasticky click over the water, and their eyes flashed as they met again. 

"I didn't put that there." Naruto grinned lecherously.

"I know. I did," he replied. Sasuke raised a brow.

"You expected this?"

"I _prayed_ for it." 

Naruto's teeth pulled a moan out of Sasuke as they took hold of his other earlobe. Sasuke knew damn well it was another distraction, but he didn't care at all. Still, he hissed as Naruto's finger entered him.

"Relax," he soothed, kissing at Sasuke's neck. "You want this, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes," he assured. "I'm just- _ah_." Naruto slipped in another finger. He let Sasuke adjust. Sasuke simply breathed, torn between his impatience and his quickly overwhelmed senses. They knew each other's bodies well; Naruto didn't continue until he was certain Sasuke was ready. The third finger slid in easier than he thought it would. Naruto paused again, watching Sasuke intently.

"Ready?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, pulling Naruto closer for a kiss. Their tongues brushed, Naruto nibbled his lower lip, and his fingers began to move inside him.

"Mm..."

"You like that?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke's hair stood on end.

" _Yes_."

"How about-"

Sasuke gave an unrestrained, wanton moan as Naruto grazed his prostate. Spots flew across his vision. He couldn't help how he tossed his head back, exposing his whole throat for Naruto to cover in licks and kisses, even a few nips. 

"N-Naruto! _Ah_...!" 

"Do you want more Sasuke?" he growled. A lightning bolt of pleasure ran down his spine.

"Yes, more!"

Naruto's laugh was different this time. It sent a thrill through Sasuke.

"Have I told you lately how fucking hot you are?"

"You, too." Naruto chuckled again. Sasuke felt empty for a moment, and then something prodded at him. 

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"

"Do it."

Naruto filled him. All he could smell was Naruto's hair. All he could hear was his groan in his ear. All he could feel was his hands, his breath, his body against Sasuke's. Naruto started slow, almost frustratingly so. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, licking and sucking and biting at it. Naruto moaned, began to thrust harder, faster. Sasuke moaned back. Heat pooled low in his stomach. Pleasure sizzled at the tips of his fingers, numbed his kiss-swollen lips, warmed him against the cold tiles. Naruto's hands settled at Sasuke's hips and his fingers spread across Sasuke's ass. The thought of the bruises they would leave behind made him moan even louder.

"Naruto...!"

" _Ah_ , Sasuke...!" 

Sasuke's nails dug into Naruto's back, and he rolled his hips to match Naruto's thrusts. Naruto changed his angle, and Sasuke's vision suddenly exploded.

"Oh god, N-Naruto, _ah_...!" He couldn't stop. He couldn't shut up if he wanted to. He thought, dimly, that it was a good thing they hadn't turned off the shower. It was the only thing even attempting to muffle the noise. 

"God, Sasuke...!" Sasuke arched into Naruto as Naruto pressed forward, both moaning. Sasuke latched onto Naruto's hair, scratched down his back. "Oh God... hold on tight...!" Sasuke mindlessly obeyed, his nails digging into Naruto's shoulder instead. Naruto thrusted harder. Sasuke panted, tightening as his orgasm neared.

"N-Naruto...!" Naruto shifted, only one arm braced against the wall, the other slipping between them, taking a hold of Sasuke. " _Nn_ , ah! Na-!" Naruto began to pump in time to his thrusts. Sasuke gasped, twisting and squirming, losing control in the midst of his pleasure. His breath came harsher, his vision flickering in and out. _I'm already so close!_ "Naruto, I'm-!"

"Yes, Sasuke, _yes_...!"

Ecstasy. His eyes rolled back as he gave another wordless moan. He thrusted wildly into Naruto's hand as his whole body filled with an intense heat. Naruto's moan created a second wave of pleasure. He could feel how tight he was around Naruto, how their wet hair stuck together as their foreheads met. Naruto's breath intoxicated him. In all the excitement, Sasuke didn't initially notice how the world was starting to spin around him. It was too late now. He couldn't even form a sentence. _Oh fuck-_

He came to slowly. The first thing he noticed was the way the water droplets sparkled in the harsh fluorescent lights as they descended, followed shortly by Naruto's palm pressing against his cheek. Naruto was still panting, his brows knit together in concern.

"Did you just... pass out?" he asked. 

"Think so," Sasuke slurred. His eyelids were leaden. _I'm definitely gonna sleep well tonight..._

"You didn't eat before the match," Naruto realized aloud. Sasuke nodded, his head lolling forward to rest on Naruto's shoulder. "Alright. Let's get this all cleaned up and get you some food." 

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto, preventing him from moving for a moment longer. He breathed in, taking in Naruto's scent, stroked the back of his neck.

"I love you." He meant it. More than anything. Naruto smiled, kissing him tenderly on the top of his head.

"I love you, too."

For a moment, they just held each other. _I would give anything and everything for you._ The thought came from his subconscious. But it spoke the truth. Sasuke, the ambitious, ruthless fighter, would give it all up if Naruto asked. Luckily for him, Naruto never would. They loved each other just as they were.


End file.
